


Late Blossom

by subak



Series: The Seven Sins of Juncheol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and so it continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak/pseuds/subak
Summary: Sundays were made for sleeping in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sloth  
> \ˈslȯth, ˈsläth also ˈslōth\ | n  
> : spiritual apathy and inactivity

Junhui rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. He cups his chin with his left hand and uses the right one to brush Seungcheol’s bangs away from his face.

It never ceases to amaze him how Seungcheol can sleep.

It’s an easy task. All humans and animals are capable of doing it. Yet, Seungcheol manages to take it to the next level. Sleep was created to rest the mind and recharge the body. Seungcheol manages to sleep for both those reasons and possibly more. When boredom strikes him, Seungcheol turns to sleep. When he’s feeling under the weather, Seungcheol turns on a movie only to use it as an outlet for sleep. 

It’s incredible, Junhui thinks as he begins to lightly trace Seungcheol’s jaw. The whole apartment could be on fire and Seungcheol would think nothing less of the heat. He would probably fall deeper into slumber, the warmth of the flames lulling him further into dreamland, never once stirring from the increasing temperature. 

Junhui would never let Seungcheol die in a fire, though. His finger stopped at Seungcheol’s chin and Junhui switches to his thumb to gently caress his bottom lip. Junhui would probably scoop Seungcheol in his arms and carry him down the flight of stairs from their 8th-floor apartment to the lobby. Seungcheol would be asleep the whole time, only waking when Junhui puts him on the ground and his bare feet meet the sharpness of gravel. 

Junhui has finished memorizing Seungcheol’s lips for the third time. He opts to run his thumbs under Seungcheol’s eyes, his eyelashes grazing his fingers slightly. Seungcheol looks pretty when he’s sleeping. Maybe that’s why Junhui lets him do it for so long. 

Seungcheol had once slept for 14 hours straight and Junhui was debating whether or not he should wake him. It was closing in on the 15th hour when Junhui decided he needed to do something. He had walked into their shared bedroom, pulled the blinds apart and was about to pull the covers off but he couldn’t. The light had caught onto the contours of Seungcheol’s face, illuminating his sharp nose and strong jaw. It was almost unreal how the sun managed to dance on Seungcheol’s face, making him look peaceful and innocent. 

It was hard, but someone had to do it.

Seungcheol was shocked he had slept for so long, but he was mostly disappointed because he was short 20 minutes from becoming a sloth.

“They sleep for 15 hours, you know,” Seungcheol said, lifting his hand to stifle a yawn. 

Junhui had tilted his head at Seungcheol in confusion but said nothing in reply, occupying himself with drawing shapes on Seungcheol’s back with his hand. Seungcheol had already surpassed a sloth at his 10th hour but Junhui kept quiet, distracting himself with the bones on Seungcheol’s back. 

Junhui is running his thumb back and forth under Seungcheol’s eyes, frowning at the eyebags that persisted despite how long Seungcheol slept. Even though he knows Seungcheol gets enough sleep, Junhui can’t help but wonder how many of the hours he spends lying in bed is solely for slumber. Eyebags, as Junhui learned, were physical indications of not getting enough sleep. However, Seungcheol had argued they were not eyebags but instead  _ aegyosal _ , cute little bags of fat underneath the eyes, which were supposed to represent one of the many irresistible charms Choi Seungcheol possessed. 

“People get injections for these things,” Seungcheol smiled, exaggerating his grin to reach his eyes, puffing out the little bags below.

“I don’t think that’s the purpose of eyebags, Seungcheol,” Junhui frowned. 

“It’s supposed to make me look cute,” Seungcheol explained, again. He had stopped smiling to look at him, but Junhui could still see the lines of a smirk forming. 

“I just don’t understand how your eyebags are supposed to make you cute,” Junhui said.

“It’s just part of the rules, okay?” 

“Rules? What rules?”

“The same ones that allow you to call me ‘hyung’,” Seungcheol smiled wickedly. 

Junhui narrowed his eyes at Seungcheol. Korean culture was certainly something else.

Seungcheol starts to stir and Junhui feels himself panic. He retracts his hand and watches as Seungcheol slowly opens his eyes, blinking twice before closing them again. 

“Why did you stop…” Seungcheol mumbled. 

“I woke you up,” Junhui said. “Sorry.”

Seungcheol shifts until his body meet Junhui’s. His head is tucked right under Junhui’s, a silent plea for Junhui to continue whatever he was doing as along as Seungcheol could feel it. Eventually, Junhui’s fingers find it’s way to Seungcheol’s scalp, gently combing through his hair. Seungcheol lets out a hum and for a minute, Junhui thinks he might have fallen back asleep. 

It occurs to Junhui that they should probably get up. For all he knows, it could be past the time they normally get up and he was never too keen on wasting his mornings on doing nothing. There are a few things he wanted to get done today, but at the rate he was going, he wasn’t even sure he’ll get started on them. 

“Seungcheol. I think we should get up,” Junhui said, removing his hand from Seungcheol’s head. 

Seungcheol let out a groan. “Why? It’s Sunday.” 

“So?”

“Sundays are made for not doing anything,” Seungcheol explained. “Let’s just stay in bed a little longer.” 

“You do that anyways, regardless of what day it is,” Junhui said, sitting up. 

“Junhui,” Seungcheol whined, hand shooting out to grab onto his wrist. “It’s Sunday. We don’t have anything to do. Let’s just stay in bed.”

“You might not have things to do, but  _ I _ do,” 

“Like what?”

“Laundry. Your shirts aren’t going to clean and iron themselves,” Junhui said. “Oh and I still have to vacuum and go grocery shopping. Someone has to feed you.”

“If I promise to help you with all those things, will you stay in bed with me?” Seungcheol asked.

Junhui paused. It wasn’t often Seungcheol offered to help with chores. He was too busy with work and Junhui would do it instead because it just made more sense. Seungcheol’s grip on Junhui tightened and he began to pull him back into bed. Even if Junhui didn’t say anything, it was clear where this was going. Junhui had somehow lost this battle with Seungcheol without trying. He will now have to be said boy’s pillow until Seungcheol realizes he’s hungry or has to use the washroom. 

Until then, Junhui occupied himself with drawing on Seungcheol’s shoulder with the tips of his finger, counting down the minutes till they get up. 

**Author's Note:**

> The saga continues!!!
> 
> I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY HAPPY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO.  
> Sloth was meant for Juncheol.
> 
> ALSO, this series doesn't follow a certain timeline or au. Everything will be freeform so you can read each sin individually!!


End file.
